Sleeping With The Devil
by rushie19
Summary: Royalty has been many sides to a man. It does not favour those who are born of it but those who are given it for free. Henry and Charles' loyalty would be tested through the trials and tribulations of the English court. Warning: Yaoi man x man , violence, strong language, yaoi lemons and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

No one knew of their love. It was to be kept a secret. Hidden in the darkest floor of the prisons, he searched for the meaning of happiness as he lay on the soft perpetual skin hearing the silent sound of his lover's heart. He wanted to remain like this for eternity but knew that once the sunlight had touched the royal red curtains of the room, he had to leave immediately. Stirring in the cotton sheets of gold patterns, Charles heard a knock on the door, he tried to move from his lover, getting up slowly from the bed, he tiptoed like paws of a jaguar, cautiously and sleuthing as he hurriedly put on his clothes making sure that no noise could be heard from the room. His lover unwillingly opened his clear grey eyes as he heard the continuous knocking on the door. The grey eyes met his dark brown ones as Charles winked at him placing his finger over his mouth indicating Henry to be quiet. The young lad remained in the bed commanding the outsider to come in.

"Your majesty, Queen of England is here to see you." The servant announced.

"Tell the queen to wait for a minute." The servant bowed as he headed outside the room. The king got up from his bed and walked over to his secret lover and stroked his cheeks noticing the beauty of his lover such divine beauty, as if he was painted from the gods of ancient Rome.

"I want to see more of you, Charles." Henry kissed Charles' cheek and told him to be off showing him a secret passage leading to the reality of their world. Henry put his clothes even though he was not supposed to dress himself and let his servants to do the job. He cleared his throat as he announcing his queen to enter. The queen of England Katherine who married Henry after the death of her husband, willingly and truthfully she wanted to use every bit of advantage of the young king. She encouraged him to reconcile the country's trade agreement with Spain so that England could receive free customs on Spanish products. Her hands were neatly clasped standing firm looking on him. She longed for Henry, to be held by him, to feel his soft lips on her skin but she knew that he was tired of her – she had thought of many ways to spice up their marriage by promising him a son. She claims that God did not allow her to have any more children – only one daughter and the rest of them were still born. However there was one that was a boy but he only short lived for about four weeks. Henry could not stand to be in the presence of being around her. Silence between them was broken by Katherine giving him grand news about their daughter's accomplishment. Henry's eyes diverted from her long winded dull conversation to the window, observing the grey walls of the palace. He scoffed as he blandly remembered the intimate moment between him and Charles.

"Henry?" Katherine repeated with a glance of worry.

"I am sorry, my queen. I am happy to hear that Mary is doing such great things. Come with me and we will talk some more." Henry walked hurriedly out of the bed chambers followed by his servants with his queen by his side. She felt so good to be near him with her hand touching his rough huge hand; she could not picture a better moment to touch him again but wished to have special occasions with him. They entered the dining room with such grand decorations and expensive furniture. Of course, Henry had a huge chair for himself at the head of the wooden table for himself while his queen and other mistresses sat on a medium chairs. As they waited for their breakfast, Henry stared on Katherine intently; he smiled at her with his bright grey eyes holding her hand. Katherine could not comprehend why Henry was acting this way but she definitely enjoyed it.

"Henry, why are you acting this way?"

"Can't a king show love and devotion to his queen?" Henry smiled at her. She blushed at his remark.

"It's just not like you to do this." Katherine commented with a smile.

"Well from now I would try to act as your devoted husband and king."

"Can I ask you something Henry?"

"Yes you may."

"Have you answered my nephew's letters? Because it is not wise to listen to everything that Wolsey tells you."

"No, I have not as matter of fact I have not received any. Why don't you think that it is wise to trust him?"

"Well I have my doubts."

"Hmmm...Your doubts versus his over ten year experience in diplomatic squabbles. Katherine...Katherine...my sweet and silly Katherine." Henry got up from his seat and walked towards Katherine, slowing wrapping his arms around her neck smelling her sweet long black hair. Katherine started to blush and feel very heated to desire his body.

"Please would you visit my bed chambers tonight, my lady?" Henry asked. How long Katherine had been waiting to hear those words from his mouth. She nodded her head in agreement as they were being served their food. Henry hurriedly finished his meal and bowed to his queen.

"I am going for a hunt. Servant, prepare the necessary arrangements." The servant bowed and hurried outside the room. Henry stood by the window with his arms behind his back, thinking that he would be able to see Charles again...This expedition of hunting was used an alternative for not only keeping him in good spirits but to spend momentous time with his duke of Suffolk. Charles sat on his horse waiting for the king's arrival, he felt so happy and contented to be with him perhaps it was keen to even notice that the royal king and his loyal dog would become divine lovers.

The hunt represented a timeless encounter between Henry as the master and Charles as the servant. The two dark brown creatures galloped through luscious greenery with their masters smiling with each other. The fast galloping quickly came to a sudden stop to an old Gothic house with oak wood with windows and doors of small arches, representing the way into God's world but Henry and Charles knew that they would never bestow in God's realm because of their devious love for each other.

Henry and Charles entered the house, Henry could not keep his eyes off Charles plus he could not wait to devour him with his love and desire in the bed. Charles was looking on the state of the house and wondered why Henry chooses a place like this. The furniture was not plentiful with a few chairs and a long oak table. Dirt surrounded the whole household with spider webs in every corner of the room where they were standing. Charles did not want to receive any monotonous consummation from Henry in these horrible conditions.

"Henry, whose house is this?" Charles wiped his finger on the dirty wooden stool.

"It was my mother's house. I never took care of it. From when we were young lads I knew that we would need a place like this to be together." Henry replied while removing his heavy gold chain and then he removed his tight waistcoat which was fastened by tags displaying the outline of his manly figure. Henry took off his white shirt with puffy sleeves revealing his chiselled muscles and abs. Charles already could read the strong signals coming from Henry. He started to remove his clothing however he was stopped by Henry himself.

"Let me undress you." Henry slowly unbuttoned Charles' silk doublet showing his undershirt. Charles stood there waiting to feel Henry's soft lips on his pale white skin.

"Do you desire me Charles?" At this point Charles was shirtless with Henry kissing very each inch of Charles' spine. To feel Henry's kisses on his spine gave him a chill then Henry came in front of him grabbed his face bringing him closer. Their lips slowly touched then the kiss deepened with their tongues exchanging their lust for one another. Henry breathed deeply grabbing Charles' dark brown hair. Their passionate kiss ended with heavy breathing from their mouths. Charles felt very uncomfortable being in this house with him. He did not mind spending time with his majesty but for some unexplainable reason he did not want to today. Henry noticed Charles uncomforting eyes trying to avoid him.

"What's wrong, my duke of Suffolk?" Henry enquired twisting his finger Charles chocolate locks.

"I feel very uncomfortable here." Charles admitted playing with his fingers. Henry scoffed as he hurriedly put on his clothes. "You have displeased me, Charles. You would repay me with what I desire...remember I am your master not your lover. So do not expect any special favours from me. Is that understood?" Charles nodded in agreement as Henry stormed outside slamming the door.

Meanwhile sitting in the luscious green grass listening to her so called lover Thomas Wyatt's poem, she adored him for his intellectual and ways of expression in his poetry. She smiled dearly feeling at ease with him with long dark red hair falling on the side of her soft snow skin. Thomas looked on her with admiration and desire to please her. Thomas Wyatt was known for his ingenious romantic poems about love and he was married to Elizabeth Brooke however he was not happy and longed to be with his one true love Anne Boleyn.

"What is that poem called Thomas?" Anne intrigued by the literacy devices he used.

"It's called The Court of Venus. What do you think?" He asked playing his finger in her hair.

"I admire it so much Thomas. I want to show my appreciation to you tonight if you may." Anne caressed his cheek staring into his lustful eyes.

"I cannot wait." Thomas smiled while Anne laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Henry sat at his desk contemplating with his hand on his chin; he was quite upset with Charles about his unusual behaviour. **'Maybe it was the surroundings that made him uncomfortable.' **He began to think about it some more however little did he know that upcoming events would change their destinies forever.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first YAOI fan fiction...I was just watching The Tudors one day when the idea came to me to make a fan fic between King Henry and Charles Brandon. I have some research on the fashion and building structure of the Tudor period. So no worries there...I am sick sadistic writer who enjoys writing fan fictions of mind boggling and twisted to the imagination. The poem entitled The Court Of Venus was written by Thomas Wyatt at that time but it is not referred to the love that he has Anne. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I was being unreasonable to him." Henry mumbled under his breath. He rose from his chair and walked over to the window staring at the discoloured grey walls of the palace. He did not care about what others thought but he did care for his best friend's affection.

"You majesty, Cardinal Wolsey and Thomas Moore are here." The messenger announced as he bowed. Henry indicated the messenger to leave and send them in. He was not in the mood to see them about any diplomatic matters dealing with his country. All he wanted now was to spend time with his loyal duke and please him with his love and devotion. He sighed deeply as he turned to see his beloved Cardinal and teacher standing waiting for his attention. The Cardinal proposed that in order for universal and perpetual peace must be achieved with a summit between him and King Francis. After long, gruelling meetings of peace treaties and discussions of raising taxes, the Cardinal and Moore were both dismissed leaving Henry to his thoughts. He felt the unjustly tension for the love he had for Charles, he did everything in his power to not only shower him with grand titles and wealthy properties but also made sure that no other member of the court could touch him. His eyes were staring into the grey skies of his kingdom and the grey skies returned small water droplets onto Henry's window pane.

Anne's eyes stared ominously on the poem in her hand, there was something missing in her life and she could not find the solution to this problem. Anne sighed deeply now that she was alone in her chambers in the deep fields of French palace. After her small ventures in the dreary weather of England, she had to return to France to be one of Queen Claude's ladies-in-waiting which did not seem to bother her at all. This feeling of emptiness surrounded her heart as she got up from her bed and stared at the luscious greenery surroundings. Her eyes shifted to the poem in her hand entitled _**Miroir de l'âme pécheresse **_**[****The Mirror of Heart **_**pécheresse**_**]**_**.**___Her thoughts began to drift towards the contents of this profound intense religious poem. The poem spoke to her as the mystical narrative of the soul as a yearning female calling out to Christ as her father or brother or lover. Every word called to her as she read the poem repeatedly. She knew that the poet was in fact a genius about criticising the corruption of the Catholic Church. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling for her, her sister Mary. She rushed down the grey marble stairs lifting the frock of her long satin overskirt with the sounds of her light silk with satin embroidered material soles stomping away. Thomas Boleyn was an ambassador to France who dealt with matters concerning with France and England. He had good news to share with his daughters as Anne stared on joyous expression of her father.

"I have some exciting news. There is to be a summit between King Francis and King Henry near Calais...I am to arrange it." He picks up two glasses of ale and wine. Anne exchanged looks with her sister with some form of surprise but inside she felt there would be regret. "...That means you would both have the opportunity to meet the King of England." Mary laughed in excitement as she looked back waiting to see Anne's reaction to this exciting news. "Mary..." He offers the glass to Mary as she receives it in her hand. Then he kept his stare on Anne as he offers her another drink. With a smile plastered across her face, she slowly accepts the drink from her beloved father. "...And Anne Boleyn. To your futures." She holds the drink near to her chin as she contemplates on what would her future hold after this meeting? Would it force her to leave everything that she had received from her grand education to the love for this place? She stared deeply in the drink that represented her French life and how she assisted the French court. With one sip of it, she knew that her life would never be the same.

Charles sat at the table waiting for one of his maids to serve him his food. It has been almost a day and he had not seen or heard from Henry in so long. His brown eyes shifted from the fireplace to the empty glass, he began to ponder if Henry had forgotten about him. He sighed deeply as he rubbed his hands together. Beginning to get impatient with his maid, he walked briskly to the kitchen with his eyes filled with shock and care as he saw Henry staring over the luscious meal.

"Do you like your meal hot or warm, my love?" Henry asked as he took his finger and dipped in the sauce. He walked towards Charles who was bewildered that the king was here in his kitchen. Charles' mouth was consumed with Henry's finger; he sucked on his finger slowly using his tongue to tickle the tip of Henry's nail. In a split second, Charles was being devoured by Henry's ravenous kisses all over his face and his waist wrapped around with Henry's muscular arms. Henry suddenly let go of Charles as he kept his stare on his prey.

"I thought you have forgotten about me." Charles whispered looking on him with puppy dog eyes. Henry scoffed at him as he caressed his hand against Charles' silky skin.

"I could never forget about you. I would have to surrender my kingdom and my heart." Charles smiled as he rubbed his hands around Henry's unshaven beard looking deeply into his grey eyes. He brought his face closer to him, his lips barely brushing against Henry's. "Kiss me." Henry mumbled. Charles quickly obeyed as he kissed lightly however Henry changed the paced of this timid moment to a kiss of passion. Henry used his tongue as it danced in Charles' mouth. Charles made a soft grunt as he battled with Henry's tongue for dominance. They suddenly stopped as they both stared on each other. There was nothing but the sounds of their deep breathing filling the kitchen until Charles' stomach to growl. '_Why does this have to ruin the moment?'_ Henry started laughing as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"It's not that funny." Charles blushed.

"Well I know that you're hungry. Boy! Serve the duke his meal and myself..." The cook rushed from outside to scour the ingredients for the meal. Charles walked along side Henry to the dining table where they awaited their food.

"That was fun, your majesty. I did not expect to you here."

"I have not heard and seen you all day so I thought I would pay a visit." Henry smirked across the table as he lifted his glass.

"So you're going to the summit near Calais?" Charles asked fiddling with his fingers.

"Yes. Wolsey said it would change the world for eternity." Charles did not want to offend the king so he swallowed his pride with a sip of his wine.

"I think that Cardinal is up to something." He said quietly while avoiding Henry's eyes.

"You always think he is up to something. It's better for my country and my people."

"Whatever you say, Henry." Charles sighed deeply as he looked on his delicious meal of swan and bread. Henry observed Charles' behaviour as he held the stainless glass in his hand.

"Say what is on your mind." Henry stated. He instructed all the other servants to leave out of house for awhile. Now they were alone, Charles fumbled over his words as he tried not to look into Henry's eyes.

"I-I-I thought you and I made plans for the week. I don't want you to go to the Summit."

"But you're coming with me." Henry remarked.

"I know. But I was hoping for _**you **_and_** me**_ to spend time. Your schedule is always busy and I know that you have your royal duties as king but I want you to be with me at least sometimes." Charles pouted his lips and widened his chocolate eyes staring at Henry. Henry loved this puppy look of Charles, it made him wanting to give passionate love to Charles.

"All right. We'll spend time together instead of going to the Summit." Charles smiled with happiness. He was dying to be in his majesty's arms and to hear his heartbeat in union with his. Both of them picked up their goblets as they drank to their hearts content. Henry got up from his seat and walked slowly towards Charles. Standing behind him, his finger gently stroked Charles' skin, his lips brushed slightly against his earlobe.

"Do you consent?" Henry whispered. Charles licked his lips then slowly nodded his head. Henry sneered then he wrapped his arms around Charles' neck, sniffing the lovely fragrance of his lover's tresses. He slowly moves his lips from the back of his hairline to his spine of his neck, kissing bit by bit, listening to Charles' deep intense breathing. This made Charles feel very fervent all over his body. Charles' fingers curled as he felt Henry's breathing on every part of his neck. He closed his eyes as he could feel Henry's fingers travelling down from the front of the neck to his chest.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Katherine tonight?" Charles enquired. Henry scoffed at him while continuing pleasing him with his lips.

"Katherine who? You are the only one I want to spend my night with." Henry retorted. Henry suddenly stopped as he reached his hand to Charles. Charles looked up at him with a smile on his face and steadily placed his hand in his. He stared into His Majesty's eyes, his face getting closer to his, their lips intertwined with their tongues battling for authority. Charles wraps his arms around Henry's neck and heavy breathing continued as their lips separated once more.

"Let me enjoy your body." Henry assured. In less than five minutes and Charles found himself on the table undressed revealing his naked body to Henry's demise. Charles looked at Henry's malicious gaze of meaning to drive Charles' body insane. Charles became tensed up as Henry continued to gently stroke his thigh.

"Henry? Could you stop please?" Charles begged. He tried to speak but was quickly silenced with Henry's hand fondling all over his shaft. Henry continued to upkeep the slow pace of caressing as he could hear Charles' light moans. "Please stop, your majesty" Charles begged once more but Henry was persistent to have his way with him.

"I can't. My hand has a mind of its own." Henry responded calmly. His hand suddenly halted as he looked on his beloved best friend. He stripped off all his clothes revealing his muscular body and slowly crawled on top of Charles. Charles felt Henry's luscious lips travelling up from his stomach to his neck, licking him with his tongue made Charles moan softly. Charles could feel Henry's teeth plummeting into his skin, than sucking on his neck once more.

"I beg you, Henry to stop this." Charles pleaded. Henry ceased while staring on his dark brown eyes.

"It is your fault." Charles shivered when he felt Henry's hot breath lightly across his flesh.

"M-My fault? What did I do to displease you, my lord?" Charles asked raising his eyebrows.

"You did nothing to displease me. It's your fault for looking so beautiful…" As Henry told Charles this he dragged Charles' hand to his hardened erection. Charles gasped, when his hand was pressed against his lover's crotch. Henry smirked in delight then slammed their lips together and shoved his tongue down the other's throat. Charles pulled his hand away from Henry's groin, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Then Henry sat down on the edge of the wooden table gesturing him to come forward. Charles quickly obeyed as he was sitting on top of him with his strong muscular legs wrapped around his waist allowing himself to straddle the king. Charles was going to take full advantage of this position as he could feel his lover's member inside of him and started to grind their hips together. They both began to kiss passionately with their tongues exchanging saliva, heavy breathing through their nostrils as their pace quickened. Charles pulled away from the kiss, threw his head back and started to groan distinctly. Henry did not mind for Charles to be on top of him but it was time to switch the dominance around, Henry lifted Charles towards the wall with his legs over Henry's shoulder, without warning Henry slammed into Charles' entrance, pounding his prostate on the first try making Charles see the stars. Their moans were silenced by kissing, Charles could feel his climax coming any minute….clutching his fingers into Henry's skin as he felt his internal desire being fulfilled.

Katherine entered her bed chambers with her ladies-in-waiting following her. She stood there with her hands neatly clasped in front of her while one of the ladies was tying her coif.

"Did the king mention that he would visit me tonight?" Katherine asked.

"No. Your majesty." One of them replied. Her ladies felt sympathetic towards their queen, all their life of serving her, the king only visited her bed chambers three times at the beginning of their marriage. Katherine stared on the rose in the vase and sighed deeply as she felt two withered petals fell into her palms.

"Sometimes I feel like this rose. At first it is beautiful to look upon…so pretty but at the bottom of it has its thorns…these thorns represent the obstacles that I go through at this English court…one by one…" She calmly said staring into the glistening fire.

After re-quenching their bodies with intense love making, Charles wanted to stay like this for eternity, to be his lover's arms and listening to the melody of Henry's heartbeat. Charles brushed his lips slightly against Henry's flawless skin, his pools of chocolate eyes stared into Henry's closed ones.

"I want more Henry." Charles stated.

"I want to say something to you." Henry announced.

"Okay." Charles sat up staring contently on Henry. His eyelids lifted slowly then he noticed that Charles was being serious that he sat up against the bed head.

"I love you." Henry admitted with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Charles was quiet for a moment as he looked on Henry. He did not expect this moment of confession to be so soon. He began to questioned about his feelings for the king. Yes, he loved the king as a best friend but it was going to hard for him admitting his true feelings. His eyes wondered around the room avoiding the topic.

"Charles?" Nothing but eyes exchanged between them. Henry was getting frustrated with this that he suddenly pushed Charles off him and grabbed his clothes.

"Henry! Wait!"

"No. I am not going to wait on you any longer. When you can tell me those three words, I would not want to speak, hear or see your face until the Summit is over."

"But I thought you said that you are not going to attend." Charles said calmly.

"I am the king. Nothing you say or do would make me not want to go." With that final sentence, Henry stormed off with slamming the door behind him. Charles sighed and closed his eyes with his hands stroking back his hair.

"At least I did not receive banishment from court." Charles mumbled under his breath.

**A/N: Finally I have updated this chapter! Please bear with me that this is a story in progress so it would take me some time to update the chapters one by one. I also want to thank people who have reviewed my story time and time again. It is my first time writing a lemon scene between two men so it is not perfect. Hope u enjoyed your Easter weekend and please review.**

**Hot18...I would update as soon as I can. **

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rays of the sun shined into Charles' eyes as he tossed and turned in the white cotton sheets, all on his mind was Henry and the pain from the previous night.

'_Maybe at the summit, he would be able to talk to me.' _Charles got up slowly from his bed, groaning in agonizing pain, rubbing his butt temples as he moved toward the window still. His brown eyes wandered over to the luscious greenery of the trees and the garden. The garden...the garden of seclusion triggered a memory in Charles' mind as he sighed deeply.

_The blooming of the yellow primroses, violets and lavender flowers graciously touched the fingertips of his hand as he tried to follow Henry in the distance. Breathing heavily and deeply he could even hear Henry's breathing becoming union with his own. Echoes of calling his name rang his ears_

"_Hurry up Charles!" Henry shouted in the distance as Charles tried to keep up Henry's pace. Charles suddenly stopped his tracks as he stared on Henry in awe. Henry stood there facing Charles, smiling as he took off his shirt. Seeing Henry's strapping upper body sculpted from his triceps to his abdomen, Charles licked his lips as he could almost taste the sweet sweat of Henry's pale skin. _

"_Charles! Charles!" Henry shouted telling him to come forward. Charles smiled as he felt his heartbeat increase; running and running; his limps moving forward as the image of Henry came closer and closer to his quench of desire. _

After the humiliating wrestling match between Henry and Francis, Henry sat on the chair in his room wiping his sweat with the towel. He hated losing to anything, worse to his enemy Francis as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he tapped his fingers against his knee. He needed to something to ease this tension or restlessness. He threw down the cloth on the floor as he called out to one of the servants to send him a drink. Henry sighed deeply as his fingers went through his short dark red hair. Then he heard a knock on the door, it was a young woman with dark brown tresses flowing down to her waist line. There was something about her that intrigued Henry, maybe it was the way she carried herself in such French graces or maybe...her eyes....her eyes represented dark hooks for the soul, it would make any man want her, posses her and please her. Henry looked up towards the young woman with wide grey eyes staring with amazement.

"Who are you?" He said while rising from the chair. She curtsies in such a unique old French manner with her hands neatly clasped in front of her.

"Anne Boleyn." She replied softly. He closed his eyes as he heard her voice. It sounded so sweet and soft like a lullaby to his ears.

"Did you come here for my consent?" He enquired placing his arms behind him.

"No. I am here to present with this letter." The stimulus touch of their hands becoming one gave a sudden spark to Henry as she handed him the letter. He suddenly looked on her as he expected her give an answer to him about what is the content of the letter and who sent it. But she just stood there with her eyes intently staring on him.

"You may leave." Henry dictated as she curtsied then headed towards the door. "Wait!" Her feet became to a sudden halt as she sighed deeply awaiting for the king's instructions.

"I would want you to come to the English court as a lady in waiting for her majesty Queen Katherine."

Anne stared on him with eagerness and content with her hands neatly clasped in front of her.

"I'll give you an answer in three days before you leave. Your majesty" With a quick curtsy Anne opened the door to find the Duke of Suffolk standing in front of her. She looked on him then on Henry and smiled at Charles. However Charles scoffed at her expression then she gave a distasteful glare at him.

"Excuse me." She stormed off with her heels clapping against the wooden floor.

Charles shut the door behind him; he knew he was out of line for bringing himself forth in the king's presence. He looked down on his shoes then on Henry who was staring at him in return.

"Get out of my room." Henry commanded.

"Henry, you must forgive...." Charles pleaded as he went on his knees.

"I must always forgive you but I am tired of forgiving you. I admit my feelings for you and you give me this! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Henry shouted crushing the letter in his hands without even looking on the content of the letter. Charles has never seen Henry this irritated before, he has seen him in his insane temper moments but he did not like what he was observing. To see Henry crush the letter in his hands brought a shattered feeling of heartbreak. Charles sighed deeply as he got up and brushed the dirt off his outfit.

"I am sorry...Henry." Charles muttered under his breath and then he slammed the door then he wiped the stream of waters from his eyes. Henry sighed deeply as he picked up the crushed letter in hands.

"_My Beloved Henry,_

_I already love in you your beauty, but I am only beginning to love in you that which is eternal and ever precious - your heart, your soul. Beauty one could get to know and fall in love with in one hour and cease to love it as speedily but the soul one must learn to know. Believe me, nothing on earth is given without labour, even love, the most beautiful and natural of feelings. Please forgive me. _

_Your ever loving servant_

_Charles Brandon._

"What have I done?" Henry mumbled under his breath.

**A/N: YES! Finally I have updated the chapter. Yes the long awaiting chapter is finally here. I am sorry for the long wait but I had exams and clubs at university. But I am back...It took me a good while to come up with an ending for this chapter. Now Anne is being requested to come to the English Court...what drama is she going to encounter with Henry and Charles? I am really happy for the reviews that I have received and gives me a drive to continue this story. I wrote this chapter really short but it would have meaning in later chapters of the story.**

**Disclaimer: The Tudors does not belong to me or the characters. Additionally the quote in the letter does not belong to me either. I took it from a website ****http://www./**** where I just felt in love with it. It is by ****Leo Tolstoy to Valeria Arsenev.**

4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Returning to the English countryside, his eyes were blood shot red and puffy from all his crying, he did not eat anything for the past three days; his muscular body became fragile as he lay on his bed in complete darkness shut out from the daylights of the court. He could not sleep or even think that his life was worth living without Henry, he felt as if his heart had been ripped opened and pulled out of him as he remembered Henry crushing the letter. He felt as if all his efforts and meaningful words that took him days to write that particular letter meant nothing to Henry. He did not know what to do anymore with his life...all his daily activities included Henry, from the time they went hunting together to filling their stomachs with delicious food. His brown eyes searched his chambers with the different decor and all the embellishments that he had collected with Henry over the years. His eyes focused one particular – a blue rose standing a black vase with gold Chinese writings, this was gift that Henry had given to him when it was his birthday last year. Charles took a deep breath as he rose from the wooden chair, walking towards the window viewing the open green land.

'_I am going to get you!" Henry shouted as he ran through the tall trees of green along the red dirt pathway holding his wooden sword in his hand. _

"_No! You wouldn't" Charles screamed back running further away from Henry. Their laughter and heavy footsteps echoed through the valley as they continued to run through the forest. Their tracks came to sudden halt at the grand view that was before them. A small water fountain with different flowers and a statue of young woman covered with vines, both of them stared in awe at the beautiful scenery. Charles received a nudge from Henry then he reached out his hand towards Charles. Charles gave a confused look as he stared into his pools of grey. _

"_May I have this dance?" Henry asked. _

"_But there is no music." Charles replied taking Henry's hand. Henry suddenly pulled Charles closer to his body as their feet began to move to the sound of the water foundation. _

"_We don't need music. All we need is each other." Henry said with a smile. _

Tears streamed down Charles' pale cheeks as he recalled the happy memories with Henry when they were sixteen years old. This separation pained him internally as he watched the swallow birds fly together to their nest. He knew that this separation could probably destroy him or make he be a part of the king's good graces.

Henry sat in his throne waiting for his loyal subjects to come forth. He sighed deeply as his thoughts were occupied with the letter of confession from Charles. He felt so stupid and regretted every single word that he had said to him, he felt as if a part of him was missing, his other half...he wanted to see Charles, to feel him and to apologise to him for every harm he has caused.

"Your majesty, Sir Anthony Knight is here!" the announcer shouted. A young man with chocolate short brown hair with his

"Your majesty, I have news of Charles Brandon." Henry sat up straight as he anticipated for this news all morning.

"He is not coming to court. He says he would rather rot in isolation than be in your presence."

"What!" Henry immediately rose from his seat and rushed out the throne room, worried and concerned for his duke, he got on his horse and headed to the luscious greenery of Charles' banished home. Henry burst the door with tears in his eyes as he saw his friend in the utmost terrible physical state of a human being. Charles appeared to look malnourished with the bones of his limbs and ribs revealing through his pale skin. Henry could see the puffiness around his brown eyes filled with watery rivers of sadness and loneliness that Henry brought to him.

"...Charles...I am sorry for everything. The way I treated you for these past years...I am sorry. I'll make it up to you...I'll give the property of Dover Castle and all the expensive lands in the kingdom...Please Charles talk to me...say something to me...Please" Henry begged but Charles did not move or even glanced at him, he tightened his fists against the wooden arms of the chair as he remained silent.

"Charles Brandon...my best friend and my lover...please talk to me..." Henry whispered.

"Do you think that I can be bought with wealth and property? What kind of man do you take me to be? Now you know what it is like to have your heart broken. Leave!" Charles shouted.

Henry sighed deeply as he bowed to him and began to walk away from Charles.

"I want you to know that I am always here for if you need anything. Even when you come back to court, I'll be waiting..." Charles replied with silence as he stared outside the window. "...Charles I am sorry and I love you..." Henry said as he shut the door behind him.

_Spending her last days of the French court, Anne was regretful to leave Queen Claude as she tied one of strings of her majesty's coif. Anne and the queen would usual converse with each other often about the French court and any lessons that Anne had to learn. The queen noticed her strange behaviour and asked to stay a moment. Anne quickly bowed as she knelt in front of her majesty waiting to clean her feet with the white cloth neatly folded in her lap. _

"_I know that you are leaving me soon." The queen searched for a hint of happiness in Anne but could not find any. Anne carefully placed the wet cloth over her majesty's feet slowly wiping avoiding her eyes. _

"_Yes your majesty. I have been summoned to the English court." _

"_Let me give you a word of advice, the English court is nothing compared to ours. They have a different way of life so please be careful." Anne lowered her head in respect and began to walk towards the door. _

"_Lady Boleyn?" Anne turned around to face her. _

"_Yes your majesty?" she asked softly. _

"_**Regarder**__** votre **__**langue**__" She advised as indicated Anne to leave her presence. Anne quickly closed the door behind her as she continued to walk the half light pathway. She stopped suddenly in her tracks as she peered through the glass window overlooking the nightly shadows of light over the palace. She folded her arms and curled her mouth with a smile. 'What did she mean I must watch my tongue?' Anne shrugged off the idea as she continued to walk towards her small bed chamber. _

Her eyes opened as she stirred in the sheets of cotton red in her bed chambers as she rose. She could hear and smell the wet rain pouring down her window as she closed her eyes. She could not believe that she had agreed to become a lady in English court and she got up from her bed and headed to her small closet. Then a knock came suddenly to her door as a lady came strutting inside as she stared on Anne intently. She noticed that Anne had a different way of carrying herself from the rest of the English court...she looked like she did not belong here. Anne quickly got ready with her black dress revealing her shoulders and her mountain tops. She wore her hair out and her sliver jewels on her wrist, she licked her lips awaiting

"Her majesty Queen Katherine would like to see you now. Hurry and get dress then follow me." Anne quickly hurried out of her chambers as she followed the head lady in waiting towards the queen's chambers. She saw her majesty sitting graciously on her seat as she stared intently on her.

"Lady Anne is here at your service." As the head lady in waiting announced. Katherine looked on her with her pale eyes staring on this young woman. Nothing but silence exchanged between the two women as they kept their eyes on each other.

"Lady Anne, I know why you have been summoned." Katherine rubbed her hands together with white rag as she focused her attention to the water.

"You are here to please His majesty with your obvious youth and beauty." Katherine stared on the young lady with envious eyes. Anne bowed graciously to her as she headed outside of the queen's chambers.

"No your majesty, I am only here to serve you and nothing more." Anne smiled while she kept her eyes on the queen.

"Yes. Of course" Katherine said softly as she stood while one of her ladies was putting on her jewellery. There was something about the new lady in waiting that the queen did not like. Maybe it was the way her eyes had a hold on you as if she could read your mind and what your next reaction was going to be. Katherine definitely knew that this young woman could come in between her and her beloved husband however in all her heart, she knew that he would treat her like other past lovers.

Henry sat down on his chair in the dining room contemplating on how to get back Charles to court. He recalled that Charles did not want him to be bought by property and wealth but there must something that Charles desired. Henry placed his hand under his chin as he stared onto the window showing the grey skies of his kingdom. Then a sudden knock came to the door as the gentleman announced that Lady Anne was waiting to see an audience with Henry. Henry got up as he saw the young lady with utmost beauty and defines curves.

"Lady Anne, how are you?" Henry asked.

"I am well, your majesty. I am here to request for a chamber closer to the queen's. You see I feel some sort of obligation to be near the queen at all times...to serve her better." Anne smiled as she kept her eyes on Henry. She slowly clasped her hands neatly at her sides as Henry continued to stare on her. He came closer to her as he noticed that Anne had remarkable features but the most unique feature of her was her eyes. Her eyes were pools of washed out blue as if she was staring into one's soul. His eyes trailed down to her two mountain tops as he watched them go up and down with each breathe that she took. He licked his lips as he reached his hand on her breasts and slowly caressed them. She started to moan in ecstasy as she wanted him to feel her more. Hearing her small moans gave Henry a static feeling of arousal and temptation surrounding his body as he desired nothing but her. Anne suddenly grabbed his hands as she kept her eyes on his.

"No. Not like this. I must leave. This is too difficult to bear." Anne stated calmly as she stepped away from Henry. Henry stood there baffled at her. He usually gets his way and he must at all means possess this woman for his own sake. But then his attention focused on Charles...maybe this separation between them was perhaps a good thing ...it would have given Henry some time to concentrate on another person to satisfy his needs.

"You may leave, Lady Anne." Anne bowed as she continued to walk out of the room with her hands neatly clasped. She looked back on Henry as he sat there with his mind occupied on a number of things. Henry heard the door closed behind him as he went to his mind ran on Charles. He began to think what would happen if he decided to be with Anne and leave Charles in his loneliness. No...He could never abandon his lover and his best friend to be completely isolated from reality. His hand held a quilt as the black ink trailed on the blank paper.

_Dear Charles, _

_I am longing to see you at court with your presence. I want to be with you, I want to hold you in my arms as we once were. I am sorry for all the hard times that I have bestowed on you. I know I should have considered your feelings for me. I know I am always ignorant and never truly call myself humble towards such emotions and you know why. I would like to see you smile at me once more. Please come back to me. Meet me tonight at the eleventh hour in my secret place of happiness. I love you with all my heart and soul._

_Your ever loving servant,_

_Henry. _

Charles stared on the last line of the letter. '_I love you with all my heart and soul._' He sighed deeply as he placed his hand over his face. He did not know what to do...should he even see Henry to make it seem that all was better between them? Or should he make Henry suffer from his absence? But truly this feeling of loneliness and longing to see his majesty was eating him on the inside. His heart could not bear to live without Henry so he sighed deeply as he stared on the letter once more.

**A/N: Finally I have updated the next chapter! Is Charles going to forgive him or make Henry and himself suffer? What about Anne? What does she have in store for the two them? I am so sorry for the long wait by dedicated readers but I have super busy with my internship and school at the same time. I really appreciate all the reviews that I am receiving! I will update soon as I can. **

**Keep Reading and Reviewing LOL ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He laid there waiting for the door to be opened to see Charles. He got up and started to pace up and down hoping his lover and best friend once more. He heard the door unlocked as his heartbeat began to increase with impatience. Every minute appeared to be an hour to Henry as he saw the door open.

"Henry, I want to..." Charles whispered. Henry immediately ran to him as he grabbed Charles in his arms and kissed him on the cheeks and lips repeatedly.

"I miss you so much. I've longed to see you. Three months without you was torture in my heart. I ..." Charles placed his finger over Henry's mouth to silence him. Nothing but their eyes and breathing filled the room as Charles caressed Henry's cheek. Then a sudden sharp blow hit Henry as he felt his cheek turned red and heating pain. Henry stood there in shock as he places his hand over his cheek.

"I probably deserved that." Henry calmly said as he stroked his cheek.

"I must know something." Charles stated as he stared on Henry with eyes of content. Henry knew that Charles was serious about this.

"Yes? Anything you want to know." Henry said with glee.

"After all of this, would you promise me that you would calm your temper with me and if I had displeased you that you would inform me of my mistakes instead of acting like a spoiled child? You better consider my feelings despite anything or anyone shall try to encounter us or come in between us. Do you understand?" Charles asked as he took up a knife in his hand. Henry stared at him for a moment without hesitation agreed to this promise. Charles handed him the small knife as he looked on Henry.

"Use this knife and promise me." Charles commanded. Henry was not used to taking orders from someone but he was willingly to take this chance for Charles.

"I Henry the Eightieth, your loyal master and eternal lover, make a promise that I would calm my temper and I would inform you of my displeasure of you and that you would do the same for me. I would consider your feelings at all times and not make anything or anyone comes in between us." Henry cut his arm and he made sure that the cut was not deep and painful to the wound. Charles smiled as he saw Henry staring on his blood slowly running down his arm.

"Now that is over, how was the court been without me?" Charles sat down in the seat with his arms folded.

"I appointed a new lady in waiting for the queen." Henry said quietly.

"Really? Why? Does not she have enough as it is?" Charles laughed but realised that Henry was not doing the same.

"What is her name?" Charles said in a serious tone as he tapped his fingers against the table.

"Anne Boleyn. She is really pretty no, not pretty, gorgeous but not as gorgeous as you." Henry said. "Do you forgive me Charles?" He asked with his pales eyes keeping his stare on the young duke.

"Anne Boleyn, why do you speak so joyful of her? Don't you have eyes for me and me only?" Charles asked avoiding the question. Henry sighed deeply; he knew that Charles was easily jealous of any woman or man that he came in contact with, especially women who he took a fond for.

"Yes I only have eyes for you. Do you forgive me?" Henry asked once more.

"I would not be here if I did not." Charles started to laugh as well as Henry. The room was filled with laughter and joyous moment that Charles was thankful to be on the king's good gracious once more.

Henry got up and walked over to Charles as he gently caressed his cheek with his finger. Henry heard him make a soft moan from his mouth, then Henry slowly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Charles' earlobe, inch by inch, his lips brushed along his pale skin to his neck. Charles tightened his grip on the armchair, feeling Henry's supple lips trail down to his shoulders gave an ecstatic rush of ecstasy through his body. All he wanted to do was drive Charles' body crazy and like always take control of his young lover.

"...Charles, you are mine and mine only." He whispered as he slowly lifted Charles' undershirt.

"Yes. I am forever yours...Henry..." Charles said as he felt Henry's tongue circle around his belly button.

Henry immediately pulled Charles' pants and pushed his hand, feeling the duke's hardened erection. Henry licked his lips as he took it out and licked the forbidden tip of Charles' succulent member. This drove Charles' mind and body insane. He wanted Henry to suck it on it fully, feel his whole staff covered by Henry's watery mouth. Suddenly Henry moved his lips to the side of Charles' shaft, slowly moving up and down, he heard Charles make soft pants as Henry decided to pick up the pace even faster. Henry's mouth once fully covered Charles' shaft, he tried to go deeper but it was too big for him to handle. Henry did not mind a challenge; he went on his knees and with all his might pushed his head further down to point where he could feel Charles' soft pubic hair on his upper lip. Even though Henry felt as if he was going to vomit, he was overjoyed to hear Charles' thunderous moaning his name repeatedly. Henry released his mouth of Charles' meat and started rubbing his hands all over it, his hands moved up and down, faster and faster.

"...Henry...I am going to...cum..." Charles' whispered. Henry could feel Charles about to climax but he suddenly stopped as he smiled at Charles.

"W-why did you stop my lord?" Charles stammered as he looked on him with confusion.

Henry suddenly got up and licked his fingers of Charles' white juices then he reached to one of the lit candle stick in the room as he walked towards Charles.

"Take those pants off." Henry commanded. Charles quickly obeyed as he stripped off everything including his under shirt. Charles stood there naked as he licked his lips staring into Henry's pool of grey.

"Now lay down on the table." Henry commanded. Charles did as he was told breathing heavily waiting for Henry to please me. Henry crawled on top of him then he slowly allowed the hot wax of the candle to fall on Charles' pale skin, from his ankle to his neck.

"...Henry it burns...please stop your majesty." Charles pleaded as he stared back into Henry's eyes. Henry smiled as he kissed Charles' soft lips then he used the hot candle stick to rub against Charles' outer forbidden area.

To feel the hot melted wax trail down his entrance was burning into his skin as well as his desire to fulfil Henry's demands. Charles did not expect Henry to slowly push the end of the candle stick in his hole of bliss. As hot substance entered, Charles bit his lips in pain and grabbed one of Henry's arms but at the same time he felt that he wanted Henry to enter him as soon as possible. Henry loved the look of pain on Charles' face; he then pushed the candle stick even further into Charles' succulent entrance as he made a soft moan in Charles's ear.

"...Please...Henry...Enter me...I cannot take this anymore..." Charles begged. Henry scoffed as he gently caressed Charles chocolate brown locks leaving the burning candle inside of him.

"No...Let me torture you more..." Henry stared deeply into Charles' eyes as he kissed his lips. Slowly getting up from his body, he then used his hand to fiddle with Charles' member once more while using the other hand to push the candle in and out of Charles' gap of pleasure.

"...Henry...Henry! Henry!" Charles shouted as he clenched tightly the edges of the table cloth. He bit his bottom lips as hard as possible, feeling the push and pull forces of Henry's hand pleasing both of his horny succulent parts to his demise. Charles felt as if he was about to reach his climax, when he did not feel the candle stick in his hole or Henry's hand moving on his member. Charles looked up to find Henry lying on his knees, kissing softly his succulent opening and licking it with his wet tongue.

"Are you okay Charles?" Henry asked in a soft whisper. He got up from his knees and crawled on top of Charles' body, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. Nothing but Charles panting filled the room as Henry caressed Charles' cheek and lips with his finger.

"Your...majesty..." Charles whispered. He was still trying to recover from the momentous experience of ecstasy he had with Henry. Henry silenced Charles with his lips as they evoked in a passionate kiss filled with their saliva and tongues battling for dominance and desire for each other.

"You're up for another round?" Henry asked as he stroked Charles' brown hair.

"Yes. I want you inside of me now...Please my lord." Charles whispered as Henry got up once more and decided to use his finger to insert Charles' opening.

"...You're already wet. Are you sure you want me inside of you now?" Henry teased while rubbing his own member in his hand.

"Have not you been listening? I am demanding you to enter me NOW!" Charles screamed. Henry chuckled at Charles; he had never seen Charles beg for it, he usually tries to stop it before anything happens.

"...I was only joking...I find you irresistible when you beg...it turns me on..." Henry whispered as he held onto Charles' legs on his shoulder and slowly entered his massive member in Charles' hole.

"...Now my love...let me please all your requests..."Henry whispered as he began to quicken his thrust even more.

Breathless moans and outcries from both their throats were echoing in Henry's ears. He was pounding Charles with all his might as he felt as if climax was about to come. Henry wished for him and Charles to be together for all eternity and that his kingdom would be able to accept men who loved men in his realm. Henry had Charles at his control, Charles' muscular back bent over the toppled chair as Henry's hand was running along the spine suggesting that Charles only belonged to him and no other. Henry had an ecstatic rush and friction with built desires when his hand returned to its former place. Thrust after thrust, both of them shouting triumphantly, yet with no sound, echoing 'You're mine! You're mine!'

"...Henry I am going to cum! HENRY!"Charles screamed. Grabbing onto Charles' hip once more, Henry felt as if he was about to climax himself.

"CHARLES!" Henry shouted as he felt a relief of juices poured inside of Charles' opening. Henry collapsed on top of Charles as they both tried to catch their breaths. Henry slowly rolled off Charles as he placed his hands behind his head panting away. Charles lied on his chest listening to the heartbeat of his king.

"I am so happy that you came back to me Charles." Henry said. Looking into Henry's eyes, Charles smiled as well.

"I am always here for you, Henry." Charles replied.

As the morning passed on, Henry was filled with happiness and content that Charles and him were happy once more. He felt like to give every official at the court a promotion or some form of high position. Titles of knights to property owners were given to his teacher and long time colleague Thomas Moore, he even gave his daughter Mary the most expensive property in all the kingdom. He was filled with joy that he even participated in the jousting tournament and allowed each of his dear friends – Knight and Compton to beat him in the competition and win some titles. After the sun began set in the grey skies illuminating the bright yellow streaks, Henry sat on his chair eating his meal. Across from him with her hands neatly placed in her lap, her long flowing black tresses, sighing into her food. Katherine saw it very unusual for Henry to be so happy about something or someone.

"Henry...I am so happy that you have welcomed Mary to court. Everyone welcomed her, you should be proud." Katherine softly said while she kept her gaze on the young king.

"I am proud of her. Katherine..." Henry rose from his seat, walked over to Katherine and slowly caressed her cheek with his fingers. He kissed her gently on her forehead then he walked towards to the window. Henry did love Katherine in every way possible but he could not imagine the thought of making passionate love to her. After all she was three times his age and her body was primeval or not up to par with Henry's expectations much less she was not capable of bearing children.

"I do not like her." Katherine said plainly rubbing her hands.

"Who are you talking about?" Henry asked as he looked on the greenery lands.

"Lady Anne Boleyn. She hates me and I know she does. There is something up her sleeve." Katherine replied as she got up from her seat and breathed deeply.

"Lady Anne shows nothing but kindness towards you. She even spoke to me about having her chambers near to you so she can serve you better." Henry replied with a smile.

"Well I don't like her. She's just a **puta **who you admire." Katherine said.

"A **puta**? Katherine, you have it all wrong. Lady Anne is a gracious woman who would not even hurt a fly." Henry walked towards the door and left.

"Charles! We need to go for a hunt...just for old time sake..." Henry winked at him as he rubbed his chin. Charles made a small laugh until the duke of Buckingham insisted that he wanted an audience with Henry.

"Send him in." Henry announced as he sat down in the wooden chair. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the duke striding with the heavy heaving of his chest moving up and down. The duke stood in front of him with his fists clenched and his eyes filled with anger and frustration.

"I just caught Sir Antony Knight infiltrating with my daughter." Henry heard this and recalled his memory of making a deal with Antony Knight to have sex with her for one hundred crowns in turn which he totally agreed to. Henry licked his lips and breathed deeply as he kept his stare on the duke.

"Mister Knight has brought shame to my family. I am demanding that you bash him for court with whatever punishment your majesty sees fit." Henry slammed his hands on the wooden table as he rose from his seat.

"There will be no punishment. Unless your daughter accused Mister Knight of rape does she so claim? Does your daughter claim that Mister Knight raped her?" Henry shouted as he kept his constant stare on him. He was getting annoyed with duke; he wanted to spend the rest of his morning with Charles.

"She does not need to! The offence is against me and against my family!"

"As far as I know there has been no offence so there is no need for any punishment." There was an awkward silence between both them. Henry's eyes kept on his dark brown ones as they both stood there with Charles in the background with his arms folded. He definitely enjoying this entertainment at this time, it was nice to see some rivalry between them.

"Your majesty..." Buckingham sneered as he stomped off. Charles looked on Henry who started to smile.

"Now shall we go hunting?" he asked as Charles followed him outside of the court.

Henry rode on his horse as he could feel the rush of the wind in his face as he followed Charles deep into the forest. He was very excited to spend another moment with Charles. Charles suddenly came to a halt as he breathed in the fresh air through his nostrils, he could hear Henry's horse straddling up towards him.

"Why did you stop Charles?" Henry asked as he held the reins of black horse.

"I just felt that this time should be precious to us. Come with me Henry" Charles got off his horse as he leaned on the trunk of the tree. He saw Henry smiled as he removed his shirt showing his sculpted abs and upper muscular chest. Charles licked his lips as he watched Henry coming forth towards him. He could feel Henry's breath on his nostrils as he felt Henry's soft lips against his chin. Charles closed his eyes as he felt Henry's tongue trailed down from his neck to his stomach.

"It is such shame." Henry whispered.

"What is?" Charles asked. Henry traced his fingers against the string of Charles' under shirt then slowly lifted it to show Charles' stomach.

"It is a shame that we do not spend a lot of time together."

"Well now that I am back at court, there is no need to have shame." Charles started to laugh as did Henry.

"I love your laugh, Charles. I enjoy every breath you take and love seeing the reactions when I make passionate love to you." Henry kissed Charles' belly button. Henry noticed that Charles had something on his mind; he always had that look when something was bothering him. _'Why does Charles always do this? I try to be romantic for once for him and he always ruins the moment with such little things? I want to shout at him and hit him sometimes to realise that such things do not matter to me. My only desire is to him and no one else. But I must control my temper. I at least owe him that for all the trouble that I have put him through.'_

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Do you like Anne Boleyn?" Charles asked as he gulped. He was not sure how Henry would react to this. He knew that Henry had his eyes on her but there were times that he would go over the top to win a woman's affection.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"You cannot answer a question with a question."

"Do you think that I would like her? Charles I only have eyes for you and no one else...not even my wife...what makes you think that this girl would be any different?" Henry sounded a bit annoyed with Charles but he had to calm down. Charles had a sigh of relief to hear that he did not share the same feelings for this Anne Boleyn.

"Now where were we?" Charles asked as he grabbed Henry closer to him, touching his lips with his.

Anne stood there with her arms folded as she paced back and forth trying to come with an idea to meet Henry and get him alone for once. He was always with Mister Brandon as if he could not be a part from him or be separated from him. She began to wonder what kind of real relationship that they had with each other. She despised Charles, everything about him and his ways just disgust her. She sighed deeply as she lay on her bed fiddling the ends of her long brown locks with her fingers. She had to make herself more desirable to Henry, to make her as a wanted treasure that he had to possess at all times. She got up from her bed as she heard on a knock to her door. She was not in the mood to see anyone but Henry. _'I cannot grow to love him. I must do everything in my power to achieve my goal.' _She opened the door to find no other person than the duke of Buckingham with his bright red hair and beard, he looked as if he wanted to desire her but there was something else that ran through his mind.

"Good morrow, my duke. What brings you to my adequate chamber?" Anne smiled as he quickly let himself inside. She closed the door behind her as the duke stood with his arms folded.

"Lady Anne Boleyn, you come from a long great line of nobles and lords. You're new to this court?" he asked in a rough tone. Anne could tell that this man had certain resentment with the court or with Henry himself.

"Yes I am. But I am getting use to it." Anne replied calmly.

"What do you think of the king?" he gritted his teeth as he kept her stare on her.

"Well he seems nice but I would rather see someone better on the throne...Someone who would know how to handle foreign affairs without throwing a tantrum. I believe..." Anne began to walk forward towards the duke. She leaned on him with her hands slowly caressing his armour as her washed blue pearls remained fixed on his dark brown ones.

"I believe that you would be much preferred to sit on that throne and rule this country with an iron fist." Anne whispered. Buckingham seemed please to hear this; finally someone did not worship the king and saw eye to eye in his wishes.

"How do you propose we do this?" Buckingham asked her. It was odd for him to ask a woman for help but he knew what Anne was capable of and who she knew at this court and others. She was not a woman to be underestimated for.

"Well...as a noble and lord, you would make sure that some of the nobles and lords know of this. Lords who would trust you and would not waiver against you...those who are loyal to _**you**_ and _**you alone**_."

"How do I know that you would be the same?" the duke kept his stare on her to see if she shown any sign of vulnerability.

"Because I know that you would succeed at this and there is no need for me to betray you. But if you betray me, I'll make sure that your days of high position would be numbered." She said firmly. She saw fear in Buckingham's eyes as he stepped back.

"Now, this is what you are going to do...you are going to come in front of his majesty at this New Year court. He reaches his hand out to you; you gently take it and say 'Your majesty'. You remove the small knife from your purse and then...Assassinate the king." Anne began to laugh out loud as the duke stared on her with shock. Maybe this plan might actually work. Assassinating the king? The king of England murdered and the new king and the original ruler of the kingdom...Buckingham was going to be ruler of the throne. Anne sat down in the chair with her legs crossed as she watched Buckingham become overwhelmed with the plan. _'Buckingham, you are in for a rude awaking.'_

**A/N: Yeah Another chapter completed! Charles and Henry are back together again YAY! Does Henry really mean that he had eyes for Charles? Did he lie about his feelings for her. I am sorry for the long waiting chapter because my internet was down but it would be back up soon. As for my dedicated readers, I am so happy to receive such reviews it gives me more positive attitude towards my story...Do you think that Anne and Buckingham would succeed? Or Does Anne have another trick up her sleeve? Also this chapter is a bit long because I enjoyed writing the smut scene between Charles and Henry. It took me a while considering this is my first yaoi fan fiction. anyways hoped u enjoyed reading!  
**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing...LOL...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anne walked along the corridors of the court, making herself known to others inside the court; she waited patiently outside of Henry's chamber to see his majesty. She found that Cardinal Woolsey was exiting the room, standing in front of her with a fruit in his hand, she sighed deeply as she graciously bowed.

"Lady Anne, what are you doing here?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I have an audience with his majesty." She replied with assurance.

"What would a silly girl like you have to say to a king?" He asked as he walked taking a bite of the fruit. Anne was taken back his statement as she sneered at him then decided to go and see Henry. She was longing to see Henry and be with him alone for once or at least that is what she thought. There standing beside him, was no other than Charles Brandon with his arms folded.

"Lady Anne, good morrow." Henry said as he looked on her with lust. Her eyes went from Henry to Charles. _'Why was he always there with him? I need to be alone with Henry.' _

"Good morrow your majesty, I was hoping to have an audience with you in private." She stared on Henry and then on Charles. She hated this man with so much distaste that she desired to see his downfall.

"Yes of course. Charles, I'll talk to you later." Henry said while Charles stomped off brushing Anne against his body. She nearly lost her balance as she stared at him but as soon as the doors shut she rushed over to Henry and hugged him dearly.

"I miss you so much Anne. I cannot wait any longer to have you as my own." Henry breathed deeply into her hair. Sweet rosy fragrance filled his nostrils; he wanted to possesses this woman and have her as his mitrasse on entrée.

"I have heard from the people of this court have doubted your judgement when giving away titles to Mister Charles Brandon." She replied.

"People doubt my judgement?" Henry asked. He was furious at this. How could his own court doubt his judgement much less Charles? Henry gritted his teeth as he threw the papers on the table all over the floor. Anne was a bit shocked at Henry's behaviour but not surprised since he was easily hot headed.

"Well to revoke these judgements, as a duke and given such position by your majesty, you should give a responsibility to him so that the court can never doubt your judgement." She said calmly with her hands neatly clasped in front of her. She showed some look of concerned as she kept her stare on him.

Henry liked this idea that Anne had come with, he was grateful for her opinion, she was always looking out for his interest.

"I also hear that Princess Margaret is to be escorted to marry the king of Portugal...I think that Mister Charles Brandon would be a suitable escort since he is your loyal servant and best friend. This would show that no one in the court would be judgemental of you and Charles." Anne calmly advised as she stepped away from him.

"Yes. I am totally agreement with you. If only you were my chancellor and a man, I would be ever so grateful but I am still happy for your advice." Henry walked towards her as he wrapped his arms around her waist then he kissed her on the cheek. Both of their eyes exchanged their desires to drive the lustfulness that they wish to bestow on each other. Henry breathed into Anne's tresses as he felt her hands caressing his chest.

"I have to possess you utterly..." Henry whispered. Anne exhaled as she pushed herself away from Henry. She could not believe that Henry had care for her so much but she had to remain calm, if she decided to have feelings for him, her plan would not succeed as she wanted.

"I must leave you now. Her majesty awaits me. Have a good morrow." Anne said with a gracious bow as she headed outside the door. She walked to the window with all eyes on her, whispers filled with room as she saw the duke of Buckingham riding on his way here. She walked briskly outside the court to see her uncle Duke of Norfolk. Inside his chambers, he was sitting on his chair with grey and white hair showing his age of wisdom, he rose from his seat as he saw Anne standing in front of the door.

"Anne, I am surprised to see you. I know that you are new to the court..."

"Listen Uncle, I have something to tell you..." Anne immediately cut him off. She needed to tell him this since he was knowledgeable and had loyal friends at this court then she shut the door behind her.

"...The duke of Buckingham is going to have a meeting with you and other lords to tell of his plan..." Anne said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What kind of plan?"  
"He's going to make himself to the throne by a quick pace...by assassinating his majesty..." Tears streamed down her face covering her face with her hands as she knelt on the floor.

"Oh uncle! Please stop this madness and put an end to the duke of Buckingham. I deeply care for the king as do you." Anne lied.

"I must put a stop to this right away. How do you know of this?" the duke of Norfolk questioned.

"O-O-One of Buckingham's ladies in waiting...she informed me since I am a servant to the queen Katherine who also cares deeply for his majesty. God forbid Buckingham ever succeeds. If you inform the cardinal of this, you would no longer be in questioned of your associations with Buckingham and would be easily rewarded." Anne stammered as she began to cry once more. She had to play this well since she had to achieve her goal. She knew that this goal would not be an easy one to achieve but she knew that people had to be sacrificed in order for her ambitions.

"You must leave. I will wait for the duke to summon me." Her uncle said with consideration. He deeply cared for her and sought her interests.

"Thank you so much uncle. I really care for his majesty's well being." Anne wiped her tears as she headed to outside his chambers. With the slamming of the door, Anne smiled as she walked back to serve her majesty.

Charles sat with other court members who were trying to debate about Henry's heir issue. Charles sighed deeply as he put his hand on his chin, the non stop arguing from these old geezers were giving him a headache. He thought that the issue could solve only with Henry being here along with Katherine. He saw that this effort trying to solve this issue brought no end.

"Mister Brandon, I am surprised that the king has given you such a duty." The duke of Buckingham said. All eyes were on Charles and the silence broke into the room as Charles stared on him with confusion.

"My Lord, do wish to elaborate." Charles said calmly.

"I have been informed privately that you would be escorting Princess Margaret to marry the king of Portugal." Charles' eyes opened wide as he felt so shocked that the king would do such an act. He thought that Henry and he would spend some time together after their heated battle. How could Charles be separated from the king once more? He could not bear to imagine his life without him much for a couple days much less a couple weeks. Charles closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed deeply, he had to show calmness since he was still mocked by the court for his lack of royalty heritage and knowledge of the political matters.

"...I was unaware of this...I am leaving now..." Charles rose from his seat as he stomped out of the main parliament room. The duke of Buckingham smiled with glee as he walked out of the court room and into his chambers.

Charles stomped up and down in his chambers as he tried to contemplate why would Henry send him away for so long? Did nothing between him and Henry matter to the king anymore? He already could not understand the reasoning for this duty. Charles slumped over the dark brown wooden table with his hands over his face. He had to see the king immediately and tell him about his feelings about going to Portugal. Then he noticed a letter entering below the doorway, he got up as he saw that this had a seal.

He opened the letter as he began to read it, he suddenly dropped it in shock as he could not believe the contents. How could someone even think of committing treason against the king? It would cause a whole uproar within the English court. Charles got up from his seat as he walked briskly towards the court room to request an audience with his majesty.

"I am sorry, my Lord but his majesty has gone to a picnic with Lady Anne." The guard said calmly. Charles gritted his teeth in abhorrence. How could that whore spend time with his precious king and lover? He knew that Henry was fond of her but he was like that with every woman at court, Henry saw women as a passing time but all his true love went towards Charles. Charles sighed profoundly then hid his true feelings with a smile.

"..Oh right...I remember now...he told me..." Charles nods his head as he rushed out of the court to rush to Henry. He had to see Henry immediately and tell him of the terrible news that he had received. Riding on his brown horse as fast as he could to see Henry and then he stopped in his tracks as he heard music coming closer to him. He got off his horse as he walked slowly as he heard laughter in the distance. His eyes were appalled with the image before him. Anne was leaning on Henry whispering his ear. God knows what she was trying to do with Henry. Charles wanted wring her neck...how dare she touch him and make him laugh like that? Charles wanted to be the only one to hear his laugh and to be the only one to give him that special touch. He cleared his throat as all eyes were on him. Henry immediately rose, Charles saw the happiness in Henry's eyes which caused him to smile. Charles' eyes hovered to Anne who was still sitting there with her arms folded staring contently on him.

"Charles, I am happy to see you. Come and sit with me and enjoy the picnic." Henry gestured Charles to come forward as he sat in the big cushion. Charles sighed deeply as he sat right next to Henry, he did not mind that Henry had invited him but he did not want Anne to be present.

"...So Charles why have you come? It must be urgent for you to see me." Henry said taking a sip of his wine.

"It's an urgent message that I must inform you about...Henry..."

"Your majesty, I believe that the duke of Buckingham is plotting to kill you..." Anne said staring on Charles. Charles looked on her with shock. How did she know of this matter?

"How do you guys know of this?" Henry asked as he stood up.

"Well I heard this terrible news from my uncle who is devastated. How could the duke of Buckingham even think of this idea and succeed? I am glad that Mister Brandon and I have your interest and well being at heart, your majesty." Anne stood and paced up and down as she placed her hands on her hips. Charles looked on her as he stood up as well, he was not sure how Anne knew of this, or what she just said was a lie. However it was not lie that Charles did care for Henry's interest and heart but there was something wrong with Anne's reasoning.

"...Well I am happy that you have both informed me of this devastating news. I would tell the cardinal immediately right this moment. I am sorry to leave Lady Anne but I must go. Charles, we would talk later." Henry walked towards his horse as he got up and rode off leaving Charles and Anne alone.

Both of them hated each other, there is something that both of them wanted and in turn both of them could not share it. It was precious for both of them but one had more aims than the other. Charles looked into Anne's eyes as he saw nothing but manipulative and cunningness. Charles wanted to tell her that she was no good for Henry and he was the only that could please him.

"Lady Anne, I know that you are up to no good. How did you **really** know of this?" Charles asked walking up to her. Anne stood there in front of Charles with her arms folded. Their bodies were only inches apart and nothing but their breathing occupied their conversation.

"Why? Charles, do you really think that I could come with such a plan of killing the king? I mean my sex alone shows the inequalities of a woman plotting such a plan. I mean who would they believe a royal man who has served the court for so many years holding a grudge against the king and desire the throne versus a poor woman who is new to this court and is a servant to her majesty who deeply cares for the king?" Anne kept her eyes on Charles.  
"You are very cunning with your words, Lady Anne. But don't you think that you can just come here and mess everything up for the queen." Charles said while keeping his stare.

"Oh don't you mean for you?" Anne asked as she stroked Charles' armour.

"What do you mean for me? It is clear that I..." Charles said.

"You don't think I know. I know _**everything**_..." Anne whispered as she widened her eyes then smiled as she walked towards her horse. She got up as Charles heard the horse hoofs galloping away in the distance. Charles stood there with his arms in shock as he could not just believe that Anne knew of their secret. But then she could be using it to blackmail him, Charles scratched his hair as he walked towards his horse trying to think of a way to get rid of her. She probably had no idea of the love between Charles and Henry and decided to use this against him. But why? Charles could not figure it out why would Anne hate him so much? He did nothing to her but treat her bad but still, he did not show any discomfort towards her.

Later in the darkness of night, Henry laid on the bed contemplating when would Charles get here. He had been lying in this bed for almost an hour and now he began to wonder if Charles really wanted to spend time with him since he was the one who elaborated that their time should be treated as preciously as possible.

"...Henry... I demand your explanation!" Charles shouted as he burst opened the door. Henry could see that Charles was mad at him for something.

"What is it now?" Henry asked.

"Why would you send me to escort your sister to the king of Portugal when I told you that I would like to spend more time with you?" Charles continued to shout at him.

"You need to listen to my reasoning for doing this...Just calm down..." Henry said calmly as he gestured Charles to sit down on the bed. Charles was so furious with him but he had to calm down. Henry must have a good reason to send him away.

"Charles, people doubt my judgement when I bestow high titles of property to my court especially you. I thought that with this position of high duty and responsibility to escort my sister to the king of Portugal would never allow people doubt my say nor have judgement on you. I only did this for you because I know that these fucking old geezers would see nothing but your downfall." Henry explained.

"...Ok...But I still don't comprehend this...You say you are doing this for me but you don't consider my feelings? This is the same thing that I was referring to. You decide this without my consent and expect me to obey?" Charles asked.

"Yes! Don't you forget who I am! I am the king and I have to do these things. I know that the decision I made was sort of sudden and unaware but I am sorry Charles. The reason I also chose you because I trust you, you are the only who can escort her. Charles, after you come back, I would shower you with my time and love. Now come here and lie with me."

"We're not going to fuck or anything?" Charles teased with his eyes shining with lustfulness. Henry winked at him as Charles come on top of him and kissed him slightly.

"..Not tonight. I just want to lay with you." Henry whispered. Charles sighed as he rest his head on Henry's chest.

"Don't you find it strange?" Charles asked.

"What is strange?"

"How is it that Anne Boleyn was able to know of Buckingham's plan? I mean out of all people to know, you would expect Wolsey to tell you immediately..."

"I do not know. I do not care. I am glad that she and you told me. You two are the only ones that I can trust at this court." Henry sighed as he became quite annoyed with Charles questioning.

"But who do you trust more?" Charles asked. Henry answered with silence. Charles looked up at him with his chocolate eyes, waiting for his reply.

"Who do you think? Obviously you." Henry lied as he caressed Charles' hair.

"You took a long while to answer me." Charles observed as he rubbed Henry's belly button. Henry started to laugh, Charles loved Henry's laugh and was happy to touch him in the only way that Henry would enjoy.

"Do you like it when I do that?" Charles whispered continued to tickle him.

"Yes." Henry smiled.

"Or this?" Charles kissed Henry's button then he used his tongue trailed down to the line above his lower region. Henry sighed deeply as he rubbed his hands in Charles hair.

"...Go further my love..." Henry whispered as he closed his eyes.

Charles licked his lips as he began to unbutton Henry's underwear. Nothing but sweet moans from Henry's mouth filled the night with Charles' heated passion of pleasure.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I was so busy with school and assignments...Hope u enjoyed that chapter...but I might put up a chapter this week if I am not that busy at all. **

**Keeping reading and reviewing...**

**Do you think that Anne is bluffing or does she really know of Charles and Henry? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Was she bluffing? How could she have known of their secret? Charles had paced up and down with his hands rubbing all over his physical features. He sighed deeply as he could not comprehend how Anne knew of it...he made sure that Henry and him were careful, every step and every occasion had not given anyone suspicious activity of both of them. Charles' nostrils flared as he began to imagine that manipulative whore giving Henry all kinds of ideas to get rid of him. What was Anne's motive? What was her purpose to achieving such gesture?

Suddenly a heavy knock came to the door that interrupted his thoughts; one of his servants opened the door to the messenger. The only devastating news that irked him more was that he was needed to escort Princess Margaret to Portugal in two days and what was worse he was going to be away from Henry and let that bitch have him all to herself. Charles gritted his teeth as he headed outside the palace courtyard to meet with Princess Margaret about her travels.

Brown and grey colours intertwine with the pools of black lagoon as Charles stood there with hands behind his back as he sighed deeply awaiting for Princess Margaret arrival. In the distance he heard heavy footsteps echoing across the limestone as a light pink frill appeared at the entrance of the courtyard, with her hands on her hips, she stride with attitude and grace as she was coming closer to him. The scent of her rosy hair reminded him of Henry's own as he closed his eyes remembering all those times that he had spent in the early morning sniffing those wonderful tresses of brown.

"Ahem..." Margaret said while clearing her throat trying to get the young Duke's attention.

"You said something?" Charles asked.

"I said that I would want two chambermaids on board. Heavy security for the pirates and make sure that nothing goes wrong with my travels..." She said fierce fully as she stomped off with her hair whipped Charles' face. Several footsteps trailed further away from Charles as he kept his composure breathing deeply to become mentally prepared for the upcoming event.

Her eyes observed as Princess Margaret entered the court room with all heads bowed out of loyalty the court had for this woman. However Anne did not show any signs of respect for this woman, she was not going to portray any form of dignity to Princess Margaret. As she saw her heading towards the king's council, she immediately pulled one of her ladies in waiting to the side of the court.

"...Are you one of the chambermaids with Princess Margaret to Portugal?" Anne whispered. The young lady looked on her with a smile.

"Yes, I am." She replied with her hands neatly clasped in front of her. Anne's eyes surveyed the court room to make sure that no one was watching them. Turning her back towards the crowd, she handed the young lady two purses.

"I want you to do something for me..." Anne said with a smile on her face.

His heartbeat was faster than a rabbit running from his hunter, sweat poured down his face as he closed his eyes kneeling down beside Princess Margaret with his hands clasped together. Charles was definitely became worried, he had not spoken to Henry since their night full encounter and was becoming more fearful of Anne Boleyn and how close she was becoming...he slightly grunted at the thought of Henry making love to that cunt. Kissing her, fondling her body and worse showing compassion and devotion to her and her only, Charles gritted his teeth at such thought in the first place.

"De numne Partices...inferi spiritus sactum..." Cardinal Woolsey began as Charles opened his eyes slightly staring on the remarkable physique of Henry's back and the thought of him coming over Charles gave him a sudden shudder of desire. However his thoughts ruined by hearing Margaret making a slight giggle as Charles' attention towards her, as soon as Cardinal Woolsey ended the prayer, everyone stood up as Charles awaiting Henry's request.

Henry turned to face his sister and his lover once more before departure, he hated the time that they would be separated from each other but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. He knew that Charles returned, he would shelter him with love and devotion to him on ly. He grabbed Charles's shoulder as he smiled at him however Charles did not return the same gesture.

"As you love me, you would take good care of her." He said softly barely enough to make others hear him. Henry observed that Charles was hiding his true feelings with a smile and returned the same gesture.

"...I would treat her as if she was my own sister." He replied then Henry heard Margaret scoffed at his remark. Henry sighed deeply as he knew that this was the last time that Henry would see him in a long time. However he was not the type to let something devour his thoughts of depression so he began to think of the happy times that he and Charles spent together. Henry only gave Charles this mission to prove if Charles could stay emotionally connected to him and to test their true devotion with each other. Looking on Charles' body as Charles continued to walk out of the main court room with Princess Margaret. Henry sighed deeply as he decided to take a stroll upon the palace. The grey skies covered his thoughts as he noticed red cloth entering the gardens. There she stood with her long brown hair and gleaming eyes with her hands neatly clasped at her sides.

"...Lady Anne..." Henry whispered. Anne immediately rushed to his side welcoming him with open arms however Henry halted her actions.

Looking more confused than ever, Anne stood there with her hands on her hip as staring on the young king.

"...Your majesty...I do not understand what is going on..." Anne was quickly cut short as she felt his lips entwine with hers. Such a passionate communication between them as he locked his arms around her petit waist, she returned the gesture as she rubbed her delicate fingers into his red hair.

Meanwhile Charles boarded the ship with Princess Margaret who was admiring the beautiful view as they departed into the open ocean. He stood there with his hands behind his back awaiting her orders.

"Mr. Brandon, I want to ask you something?" She said as she sat neatly in her chair gesturing him to sit down.

"Go ahead." Charles sighed deeply as he sat down picking up the cards on the table.

"My chambermaids will not hear you." With that statement, the chambermaids left the room as quickly as they can. Now in utter silence with nothing but their breathing occupying the room, both eyes exchanged looks.

"...Mr Brandon, what do you think of Anne Boleyn.?" She said as she kept her stare on him. Charles immediately cleared his throat, he was not sure if he should tell her truth since she could easily tell Henry about hatred for her and worse he could be banished from court.

"...I think that she is a cunning and beautiful woman...I also believe that she is capable of being good in every virtue..." Charles immediately heard her laugh in such manner as if he was telling her a lie which was true in the first place.

"I thought you favoured my brother...I did not know that you liked women..." She said with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Charles asked as his heartbeat was quickly paced.

"Charles, I am the king's sister. I practically grew up with you and him and so I knew for a long time that you liked him...I mean you love him and he loves you. Let's just say I swore with Henry from a long time that I would not tell anyone of it." She smiled. Charles gave a breath of relief as he was glad to see that there was someone in the world who was happy of their relationship.

"Well for one thing about Anne Boleyn, I hate her, whatever she is planning on doing...I do not like it. She is turning the king against you and as far as I am concern...you're like a second brother to me. I would not let some bitch take control and ruin your relationship for her..."

Charles smiled at her for once someone was on his side and truly knew the manipulative bitch what she was truly worth. Absolute nothing. Margaret took a sip of her favourite wine as she continued to keep her gaze on him.

"It is a real shame..." Margaret began to play with the cards in her hand.

"What is?" Charles asked as he took some cards from the table.

"That you suck at cards." Charles and Margaret began to laugh as they continue to play.

Meanwhile Henry laid with his arms folded as he awaited Katherine to enter the bed chambers. She entered with long black tresses and long white gown trailed along with the wooden floor. She sat beside him as she observed that something had consumed his thoughts.

"Is everything alright my dear husband?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. Why are you here, Katherine?" Henry asked in frustration. He really wanted Charles to beside him instead of her. He wanted feel those brown tresses in his fingertips, those soft skin against his lips, his voice moaning to his ears.

"I am your wife. I have the right to share your bed...I bet you would rather have someone else..."

"Someone else?" Henry asked.

"Yes. That whore Anne Boleyn." Katherine folded her arms as she pouted her mouth. Henry turned to face her then slowly came on top of her and slowly stroked her hair.

"She is not my mistress. I have no intentions of making her so. Now being my wife..." Henry whispered her ear. His warmth breath caressed her earlobe as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"You will leave me and head to your own bed chambers. Good night." With that last statement, he came off her and curled in the sheets of the bed as he turned to face the wall. He could not see the tears streaming down her face as she slowly rose from the bed. She opened the door and turned to see Henry.

"Have sweet dreams, Henry" Henry could hear Katherine footsteps along the cold marble floor.

The heavy sound of thunder echoed through the dark sky as Charles lay down on his small bed with his arms behind his head. His trails of thoughts were interrupted by the continuous laughter from the ship crew and captain. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes, slowly inhaling and exhaling the smell of sea as his mind was consumed of Henry and himself in lustful encounter.

"_Henry Please!" Charles screamed as he felt the chains tightened around his wrists and ankles. Henry cackled loudly as he began to turn the wheel slowly listening to Charles' beckoning call for help. Then a shadow appeared behind him, Anne Boleyn stood there with a huge smirk on her face. _

"_Continue, my love. I don't think he's had enough yet!" She shouted as her facial features began to change in something that Charles could not bear to look. Right before him was not a woman but a demon with long black tresses to the ground with her complexion as pale as snow and her eyes filled with ink of blackness. _

"_Henry will belong to me...and there is nothing you can do about it..." The demon crawled over Charles as he felt his flesh burning from his body. Suddenly the creature opened its mouth spewing out oozes of blood poured on his face. _

Charles screamed as he rose from his bed, sweat poured down his cheeks as he panted heavily. What did that dream mean? Charles was not the type to believe in such things especially one that came from nightmares. But was this vision of what supposed to come or what Anne was really capable of? Charles deeply breathed as he rose from the bed as he walked to the window of his cabin smelling the salty air from the sea.

**A/N: Finally another chapter is updated. What awaits Charles and his journey to Portugal. What would happen to him and Henry? Would they survive this separation? Stay tune. I cannot really write Latin that well. I was just playing the episode when Cardinal Wolsey was blessing Princess Margaret and Charles on their upcoming journey and I wrote those exact words. **


End file.
